You Belong With Me
by babymak265
Summary: ONE SHOT- Based off the lyrics by Taylor Swift
1. Chapter 1

**_You Belong With Me_**

**_Part 1_**

**_''Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.''_**

Ally's P.O.V

''Okay Kira! It was just meant to be a joke! I didn't mean anything by it. Okay? Okay bye, love you.'' Austin ended the call huffing and puffing. You could clearly tell he was annoyed, but on a smile for me just because he's Austin. Turning towards the piano to write some lyrics in my song book, I asked him, ''What did you say?'' laughing it off a little bit. 'All I said was, that if she was s sick of failing her tests, maybe she should stop spending all of her time at the mall and spend more time STUDYING.'' he said with a little smirk gracing his already beautiful face. ''If I was your girlfriend, I would've thought it was fun-'' I caught myself before I continued on. My face turned as red as a tomato. ''It's okay Als, I know what you meant.'' he said just laughing it off. _If only he knew..._

_''__**Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be, laughing on a park bench thinkin' to myself. hey isn't this easy? And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.''**_

**** Sitting on the bench waiting for the bus stop my nose shoved into ''_A Walk To Remember''. _Turning to my left, in the distance I see a tall blond figure walking my way. If it isn't Austin Moon himself. Seaford High's golden boy. Then there's me, Ally Dawson. The quiet shy,nerd who makes perfect grades. Can someone remind me why Austin Moon is best friends with _me?_ Austin coming closer, I see he's wearing his worn out jeans. God, his butt looks great in those jeans, I can't help but think. 'Hey Als.'' Austin says. ''Hey what's up?'' I say putting my book down, and looking up at him. When I look up, he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear that had fallen out of place. I blush like crazy, looking down. ''Hey'' he says. ''Don't look down, I like your blush.'' he says with a sweet smile gracing his face, lifting my chin up in the process. _God, if only he knew.._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2**_

_**''Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you 'bout to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams think I'll know where you'll belong think I know it's with me.''**_

__How much can one person read about punnet squares, phenotypes, and genotypes? But, ya I know, it's kind of my fault cause I was the one who decided to study for my science test tomorrow. Pftt, not's like anyone wasn't expecting that anyway. I look over at the clock and see that it's 9:30. Austin's basketball game was over an hour ago. _Austin. _I can't help but melt everytime I think of him. I reach over and pick up my phone, scrolling through my contacts to call him and ask him about his game. All of the sudden I hear the doorbell downstairs. My dad's not home so I gues I have to get up and get it. Frick. I open the door not expecting to see who was really at the door. ''Hey Ally, can I come in?'' Austin says with the saddest face I have ever seen. ''Uhh yea-h.'' I say stuttering. We walk up the stairs to my room shutting the door. Austin starts, '' Kira was cheating on me.'' ''What?!'' I say so blabberjasted I can hardly speak. Austin just sits there looking at me eyes almost wet with little tears. I start going off. ''How could she?! I mean look at you! Your the perfect boyfriend! You treated her so good, and she goes and cheats on you with another guy?! Are you f'ing kidding me? I could punch that bitch!'' Austin looks at me with a little smirk on his tanned face. ''Ally, you don't need to worry about this. I should've seen it before.'' he comes over and hugs me. ''Your the only one who can make me laugh after I feel like complete shit.'' he says kind of laughing it off. ''Well I'm glad you came.'' I say smiling. He then walks into my bathroom then comes out 5 sec. later. He comes walking in with a ponytail holder in his fingers. ''What are you-'' he walks behind me taking my up and tying it into a ponytail. Confused, I turn around and look at him. '' I wanted to see ALL of your beautiful face before I had to get going.'' he smiles at me. I blush a deep red and turn away. We go downstairs and I open the door for him to leave. ''Bye, I'll see you tomorrow.'' I say smiling my Ally smile. ''Bye. Oh and Ally.'' ''Yeah?'' I say in response. ''Keep your head up. I love your blush.'' he says winking at me and turning and leaving. _God what this boy does to me._


End file.
